Talk:Le Paon/@comment-35013753-20180316113000
Hey i have a 3 theorys that i will explain in detail ,either i may be really really smart or really really dumb :0 ''' ''1. Le Paon is Nathalie:' Well They both have short hair and it makes sense that she becomes her scince like.. she knows that Gabriel is HawkMoth and could either Steal/Take the Peacock Mirculous from the safe or accidently awakening Duusu, ''by doing what eva Gabriel wanted her to be doing wheather it be Cleaning/cooking/doing random stuff. '''One. Takening/Stealing The Peacock Mirculous : '''Nathalie Could be having a bad/off Day and had been told to clean the house, so while cleaning the safe she sees the brooch in which she takes it thus realesing duusu from her slumber, She might decide to take it and get revenge on Gabriel by becoming his boss so she can have control over him for now on and she does this by threatening him that she will spill the secret of being hawkmoth to Ladybug/Marinette and Cat Noir/Adrien and Gabriel agree's to keep his secret hidden so LB and CN Cant Defeat him, TherFore Bringing in the conclusion of HawkMoth Receiving a Boss and the possiblity of Nathalie being Le Paon. ''Two. Accidently Found the Peacock Mirculous:' Simply she Was cleaning ,found it accidently awakening duusu and decides to keep it, She Could either want revenge on Gabriel cuz he did something that ticked her off or she found out what the ladybug and cat mirculous can do and has a desire to wish something or ''SOMEONE ''aswell so she overrules Hawkmoth by threatening him or doing something to him which makes him backdown giving Le paon control, which bringing in the conclusion ''of HawkMoth Receiving a Boss and the possiblity of Nathalie being Le Paon. WARNING THERE ARE SPOILERS AHEAD YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! '''2. Le Paon is Mrs.Agrest:' Well, We dont have much information about Mrs.Agrest other then, her name is Emillie Agrest,She went Missing years ago and hasnt been found or have any known where abouts while being Gabriels Wife and Adriens Mother. But this dosnt limmit the possiblity of her being Le paon, As we dont know what or how she acts or what her personality is, she could be evil she could be good, but in my point of view Mrs.Argest Could be Her but its Unlikely as the whole reason (So i've heard) Hawkmoth wants the mirculouses is so he can wish back Mrs.Agrest in the first place,Although it would be a plot twist its more likely Adriens mother might not come into the play until later seasons.But in another perspective it could be her, as we know shes been missing but has anyone stop to wonder why she left or why shes missing? The whole reason might be circled around her Peacock mirculous and Gabriel, Before Mrs.Agrest Left she could of been in an agruement with Mr.Agrest about some unknown thing and Mrs.Agrest left for a reason concerning her mirculous scince something could be wrong with it for unknown reasons accidently leaving behind her mirculous which was left in Gabriels hands, Gabriel thinking she was dead found Nooroo and became HawkMoth and left the Brooch in the safe as it brings him pain to see the brooch Mrs.Agrest always wore, When Mrs.Agrest came back she was still on bad terms with Mr.Agrest but when seeing Adrien being locked away in his room, her anger explodes into an act of revenge on Gabriel for Him treating Adrien so badly by getting Duusu back and becoming HawkMoths Boss and Le Paon, Thus the theory that Mr's Agrest Could Be Le Paon. 3: Le Paon is Lila : OK so your proabably Thinking, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING? HOW CAN SHE EVEN BE HER LIKE HECK NO!, But hey listen to my reason first if this were to happen it would be a surprising but awesome plot twist ( But i would be super angry and be like I SWEAR LILA THAT U TOUCH MY LB AND CN I WILL BE MORE THEN MAD!) Well,Lila Was the ONLY Akumatised Villian to not forgive LadyBug and in the resualt of still being angry and looking for revenge on which one day Lila might have a Assigment to do with Adrien at his house, Being the Sticky nose Cow she is, Finds Gabriel talking on the phone while looking at things in the safe before turning around, Sneaking around to sticky beack, finds the brooch and steals it from the safe running off, awakening Duusu, She thinks of this as a good way to help her get revenge on LB so after transforming finds HawkMoths Lair Accidently and Threatens/Conviences him and then over rules him and ready to take revenge, thus Lila Could be Le Paon. Alright! im done with my theories! Please comment your thought would love to here them ( So long as there not hate comments)